Don't Leave
by embrooke
Summary: This was inspired by an imagine from imaginexhobbit from tumblr. The imagine was "Imagine Falling Asleep in Bofur's Arms" and this is what happened. Beware this is my first reader insert one-shot.


p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;"You couldn't believe that orc pushed you into the freezing river, you thrashed and attempted to swim to the edge to get out but it was useless. The current was too strong and it was all you could do to, to keep your head above the water. You faintly heard someone shouting your name, but you were too focused on trying to find a rock or anything to find purchase on so you wouldn't go down the river any farther. You took a deep breath as quick as you could when you felt an undercurrent drag you under the water's surface. You panicked./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;"You did your best to break free of it and it was only by sheer luck that you were able to get your head above the surface again and cling onto a nearby boulder. You cling to it desperately, but you couldn't stay there forever. You had to find a way to get out of the river before the current took you again./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""(Y/N)!" You looked towards the source of the voice that had called you. It was Bofur. You knew at that moment that everything would be alright. He would save you./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;"You watched as Bofur threw out a lasso towards you. Hands shaking, you were able to grab it and put the loop around you. It tightened around your waist as he began to pull you towards him. You did your best to swim and kick towards him, but you were so tired./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;"It was a relief when you were finally out of the water, but you couldn't stop shaking. You were so cold./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;"You felt Bofur's strong arms lift you up, as he started carrying you and you couldn't help but try and get as close to him as you could, he was so warm./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""You're going to be okay." He kept telling you, over and over. But you weren't sure if he was telling you that to reassure you or himself./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;"You're shivering increased, and all you wanted to was close your eyes./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Stay with me, don't you dare close your eyes." You felt his hands tighten on you, trying to bring you closer to him./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""So...tired." You mumbled to him./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Oh no you don't. You don't get to close your eyes. I need you stay awake." You had never heard him sound so serious and forceful./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""I knew you'd save me." You tell him. But then an ice cold fear grips you, that causes your shivers to increase again./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;"You were going to be left behind. When they got back to the company, Thorin would probably order you to be just bundled up and left behind. You slowed them down. After working so hard to keep up with everybody and be just as useful as the next person, you did the one thing you said you would never do. Be a burden and slow the company down. After you worked so hard to get Thorin and some of the other dwarfs to accept you for being a human female. All that hard work was thrown out the window now./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;"Unbidden tears began to fall from your eyes, and your hands grab the front of Bofur's coat as if to reassure you that he was still there, and he was still carrying you./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Don't leave me please." You begin to tell him weakly. "I don't want to be alone again. Please don't leave me Bofur."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;"He looks down at you. Your skin is frighteningly pale, your lips are turning blue from the cold, and your eyes are dull and unfocused as you try to look up at him./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""I'm not leaving you lass, I wouldn't dream of it." He reassures you and once again tightens his hold you./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;"In your hazy state you feel him press his lips to your forehead. His lips are warm against your freezing skin, and you wish he would do it again./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;"You get ready to tell him to, but then your world goes black, as you lose your battle to stay awake./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;"When you finally come to, you're vaguely aware of two things. You're in a bed, and you're wet clothes have been replaced by simple night gown./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;"You attempt to sit up, and promptly fall on the hard wooden floor, groaning as you hit it./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;"Bofur is there quickly to scoop you up off the floor, cradling you a moment, before laying you back on the bed and pulling the covers over you. You feel the bed dip as he sits. He raises your head and tells you to drink as he puts a bowl to your lips. It's broth and it warms you instantly./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;"You open your mouth to thank him, but instead what came out was, "You didn't leave me."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;"At first a confused expression crosses his face, but then your words from earlier come back to him. "Aye lass. I told you I wouldn't." He gets a tender look in his eyes, as he pushes your hair back from your forehead to feel your skin./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""You feel a lot a warmer, and you look a lot better too." His hand moves from your forehead to your lips. His finger tracing the bottom one as he remembers how blue they looked./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""You had me worried lass." His voice is serious and filled with emotion that makes your heartbeat faster. His dark eyes catch yours as if trying to convey just how worried and scared he was./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;"Tears spring to your eyes, "I'm sorry." You tell him, your voice watery. He moves his hand when you speak./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""It's not your fault lass." He whispers to you, "I'm just glad you're alright." He presses his lips to your forehead./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;"The action causes you to blush this time, and then a thought come to you and you can't help but ask./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Bofur, who changed me out of my clothes?"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;"His cheeks tinged pink as he averted his eyes./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""The innkeeper's wife did, but she needed a little help."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;"Your blush got redder, and wondered if he looked or not./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Don't worry lass, I didn't look...much." He winked at you, his good humor returning but it didn't help your burning face./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Well you go back to sleep, and I'll be right here." His head motions to a hardback chair next to the fire. He kisses your forehead again for a third time, and rises to get up. Your hand darts out and barely grabs his shirt before he's out of reach./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;"A concerned look crosses his face, "What's wrong (Y/N)?"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""I...I...I'm still cold, will you lay with me?" You avert your eyes and feel heat rise to your face as you lie through your teeth./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;"But Bofur makes no complaint as he walks to the other side of the bed. The rustle of the blankets reach your ears and you feel the dip of the bed as he climbs in./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;"A surprised gasp leaves your lips when you feel his arm go around your waist, and he drags you closer to him. His front pressing against your back./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Can't warm you up if you're all the way over there now can I?" He whispered, and chuckled softly. His breath on your neck causing you shiver for an entire different reason than being cold./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;"You sat there a moment, a million thoughts running through your head as you lay tucked under Bofur's arm./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;"Ever since you had first ran into the company it was Bofur who had saved you, and was the first one to accept you. The first one to your defense when Thorin wanted you gone or when he was hard on you. The first of the company to call you friend. It was always him. You continued to think about the time spent with the man who was currently holding you tight against him. The late night talks, the jokes, just everything...but then your thoughts turned to the future./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;"There was no denying your relationship just took a turn for something more deeper and more intimate. And there was no turning back, but you had to consider, what would happen at the end of this quest?/span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;"Would you still be able to stay with the dwarves, with Bofur? Or would you be expected to move on? For some reason every possible outcome you thought of ended up with you being separated from Bofur./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;"You close your eyes as you feel tears start to gather, but you refuse to let them fall. Without thinking you turn in Bofur's arms, and press you face against his chest, and put your arms around him./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;"As if sensing your distress, he starts stroking your hair./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Hey now, I'm not going anywhere." He whispers against you, and right now you believe him. You decide right then and there that you'll deal with the future later. Tonight you'll enjoy just being with Bofur. And with that you drift off to sleep with his arms around you and whispering promises of always being with you./span/p 


End file.
